villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Holy Britannian Empire
The Holy Britannian Empire is a nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire and is the world's dominant military superpower that ruled over one third of the entire world and one of the large Empire Unions that control Earth intitally in the early 21st Century, the others being the Chinese Federation, Europia United and later the United Federation of Nations. It's the premier power of the world controlling a third of the world's territory at the start of the series and is the main antagonist faction of the entire Code Geass series. Lead by the corrupt Imperial Family, the Holy Britannian Empire is the premier power of the world. History The earliest date of Britannia's history dates back to when the British Empire was eventually established and had many territories presumably like in our world. Eventually the British Royal Family escaped back to their colonies in North America where they were able to defeat George Washington and his rebellion and thus, the empire survived. The defeated remnants later established the Holy Britannian Empire, succeeding the old empire, basing their new domain in North America. Development and Expansion Following the end of the Napoleonic Wars, the empire fled to their colonial holdings in North America after the devastating defeat and loss of their homeland to European revolutionaries. Prior to the Napoleonic Wars, the Britannian aristocracy set forth embracing absolutism like that of the Tudor Dynasty. A national belief in revanchism eventually grew out of anger towards the loss of their original homeland and the empire was eventually first born in North America in what would've been the United States in our world. Britannia eventually began to fight for survival and such survival meant that they needed to expand and it was then used as justification for their invasions of numerous foreign countries and Britannia soon saw to become a world power. Upon conquering a new land, the nation was renamed into an "area" as the name of the colony and the native population were called "numbers" based on the number assigned to each individual area colony. It's not known what regions comprises the Britannian homeland but it presumably is made up of the American Colonies and Canada since they were the colonial holdings that the fallen British Empire had retreated to following their defeat in Europe. Due to original core Britannian population was so small, a very stratified and highly classist social hierarchy had been established in which the Britannian "Pure Bloods", the original descendants from the British aristocrats who fled to America, would be the dominant leaders and would rule over the majority "Honorary Britannians", the native colonists who became Britannian citizens, and the Numbers, the lower-class citizens who were impovrished and forced into ghettos. The national ethos and mentality soon became Social Darwinism and became the de-facto ideology of the entire empire to the point where it became a de-facto state religion and Charles Darwin is seen being refered to as Saint Darwin and the subjugation and oppression of non-Britannians was justified as a result of this ideology. The oppression also became a systematic application of negative virtues and it brought about the act of Britannia "reforming itself along Prussian lines". Britannia had eventually epxanded and grew to encompose all of the Americas. By the time of the mid-20th Century and the outbreak of both two world wars, Britannia had emerged as one of the dominate superpowers in the world rivaled only by the Chinese Federation and the Europia United. Britannia had emerged on the world stage with one-third of the world's territory and population under its banner and the geographic makeup of the world as a result of the three superpowers made it very akin to that of the clut-classic novel,'' Nightneen Eighty-Four,'' by George Orwell. Conquest of Japan By the time of the 21st Century, Britannia was one of the world's major empire's and continued to reign supreme as the premier power of the world. During this time, Britannia had gotten into a diplomatic crisis and tension with the Far-East Island Nation of Japan, one of the few independent nations left in the world, over the vital natural resource of Sakuradite, a rare mineral, over its increased relevance and the reliance that modern military technology had on it. Modern technology had advanced heavily as a result of the usage of Sakuradite and Britannia had wanted access to such a valuable natural resource but, over 70% of the world's sakuradite supply was from Japan who used the resource to balance the power on the world scale between the three major empires. Britannia had gotten into a stalemate with the Japanese and eventually, both the Chinese Federation and the Europia United had joined up with Japan to blockade Britannian ports and put economic pressure on the empire. This however, backfired immensely as Britannia invaded Japan in 2010 a.t.b. and within a month, conquered the nation with the help of the Knightmare Frames, humanoid autonomous war-machines. During the war, Britannia had slaughtered the Japanese resistance and decimated the Japnese Military due to their dated equipment compared to the Britannian Military. The Japanese Prime Minister, Genbu Kurugi, had been found dead and the reason was protest against continued resistance and as a reuslt, the remnants of the Japanese leadership officially surrendered to Britannia and the island nation was annexed and colonized into the empire and re-named Area 11. Genbu in reality however, had secretly called for do-or-die resistance against the Britannians even if it meant the extinction of the Japanese people and Japan's surrender came as a result of Genbu's death at the hands of his son, Suzaku. During the war, Japan was abandoned by both China and the E.U. and fell to the wrath of the Britannian war-machine. Refugees fled from Japan to China and the E.U. where they faced similiar discrimination levels in E.U. territory like their brothers and sisters faced back home in Japan and Japanese refugees to the Chinese Federation are unknown but remnants of the old Japanese government and military were trained and eventually deployed to Fukuoka Base seven years later on behalf of the empire. The Rise of Zero Seven years later in 2017 a.t.b. after the invasion and conquesr of Japan, the nation was renamed Area 11 and was a dominion of the empire. Its leadership was comrpised of the Britannian nobility and that same year, Clovis la Britannia was the viceroy of the nation. The Japanese were re-branded as "Elevens" and large Britannian settlements populated the entire country while the war-torn and destroyed pre-war cities were reduced to ghettos where unemployed Elevens were forced into while the rest became Honorary Britannians and fought on behalf of the empire and Britannian citizens came to Area 11 and populated its cities and landscapes. Japanese resistance groups were present all over the country at the start of the series with the largest of them being the Japan Liberation Front. Many other resistance factions such as the Blood of the Samurai and the Yamato Alliance had existed but most of them were weak and ill-equipped to deal with Britannia's military might and mainly fought for survival. During Clovis' reign as Viceroy of Area 11, many of the Japanese were forced into ghettos and were isolated from the sprawling Britannian settlements and were cut off from any support or help while others accepted the title of Eleven and worked to become Honorary Britannians to achieve the same rights as Britannian citizens. One day when a Japanese resistance group stole a military truck that stored poison gas, Britannian soldiers were sent in to deal with the rebels and three VTOL gunships were taken by surprise when one of the rebels, Kallen Kozuki, had came out to the battle in a stolen Glasgow and held her ground until Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu showed up in their Sutherlands and forced Kallen to retreat. She then made it back to the Shinjuku Ghetto where Clovis ordered its immediate destruction to cover up the fact that C.C. existed and to make sure he retains his royal powers. In the ensuing chaos, Shinjuku is destroyed as Britannian forces move in and begin to slaughter all of the residents regardless of whether of not they have an affiliation with the Japanese Resistance. Sutherlands, Tanks, and VTOL Gunships move in and begin destroying the ghetto as the outnumbered and out-gunned resistance forces put up a desperate last stand defense against the Britannians as they destroy the ghetto and claim that it's urban renewal to the homeland. During the chaos, a mysterious man on a walkie talkie begins to help the resistance and manages to steal then Sutherlands to use against the enemy forces. With his help, the rebels manage to make their stand and push back the Britannian forces right befre Suzaku Kururugi uses his Lancelot to destroy the rebel forces and force them to retreat back into hiding. Britannian soldiers find their hideout and right before they're all executed, Clovis orders an immediate ceasefire and orders all Britannian troops to withdraw. In reality however, Clovis only did this as the same mysterious man from before held him at gunpoint and revealed himself to be Lelouch vi Britannia, the exiled 11th Prince and 17th in line to the imperial throne who aided the rebels to get revenge on Britannia for abandoning him and his sister Nunally and to create a perfect world for his sister free of war and violence. Afterwards, Lelouch had shot Clovis in the head and escaped the G-1 Base and fled in secrecy away from the Britannian forces. Clovis was eventually found dead and the news reports eventually announced it after Suzaku was framed by Britannian Purists for killing Clovis and was arrested on charges of murder. After some interrogation, Suzaku was brought to a bridge in the Tokyo Settlement where he was paraded in front of patriotic and nationalistic Britannians enroute to his trial and eventual execution when all of a sudden, a car showed up and it was the personal transport of Prince Clovis. A Britannian flag banner on the car was burned and revealed the hidden man behind it covered in dark purple robes and a mask and revealed himself to be Zero, who was actually Lelouch. Zero, in front of cameras and in the middle of a live broadcast, revealed himself to be the one who killed Clovis and threatened to reveal the hidden truth of "Orange" to the Britannian public as a means of preventing Jeremiah and the Sutherlands from shooting him. He then revealed a cannister (one similiar to the one that held C.C. captive) and threatened to detonate it knowing that both Jeremiah and the Britannians only saw it as poison gas container. Not wanting to waste any more time, Zero/Lelouch used his Geass on Jeremiah and had him release Suzaku and hand him over to Zero and the rebels. Zero then detonated the cannister and got away while a brainwashed Jeremiah stopped his forces from preventing Zero's escape. Suzaku then conversed with Zero at an abandoned and ruined movie theater where Zero revealed that the gas was fake and that he wanted to show Suzaku that the Britannia that he serves is one of tyranny and corruption and asked Suzaku to join him and his cause of overthrowing the empire. Suzaku declined saying that Zero's methods will bring more harm than good and left to attend his trial where he was eventually declared innocent from lack of evidence. First Black Rebellion Battle of the Saitama Ghetto Following the revelation of Zero to the general public, he quickly began taking over the entire Japanese Resistance movement to achieve his goals of overthrowing the empire. His next move occured in the Saitama Ghetto where he saw Cornelia li Britannia, the new viceroy of Area 11, command britannian forces to go into and destroy the Saitama Ghetto in an attempt to wipe out the Yamato Alliance, a Japanese resistance group that hid in the ghetto and whose residents protected them. The ghetto leaders were gunned down and the residents were soon attacked and slaughtered one by one by orders of Cornelia to lure out Zero if he were present. Meanwhile down below in the ghetto's hideout, the Yamato Alliance was present and was scared and worried as the entire area was surrounded and their escape routes were cut off. Zero however, showed up and began to repeat Shinjuku again by orderering several attacks against enemy Knightmares and forces via a Sutherland that he stole. Cornelia saw this and ordered all forces to fall back and set up a trap in secret to lure out Zero and he fell right for it. After the Britannian forces fall back, Lelouch has one of the Yamato Alliance members activate a beacon in his Sutherland to lure out Britannian forces to make an opening for Lelouch to use to get close to Cornelia but, she had her royal guard kill him instead and this lead to Lelouch's forces being wiped out one by one until the Yamato Alliance was eventually destroyed. Lelouch was in a Sutherland at the time and he was right in the middle of the Britannian forces nearby Cornelia's G-1 Base when she ordered an inspection of all her forces to make sure that Zero wasn't within her ranks. Right before Lelouch was revealed however, C.C. came disguised as Zero in and gave Lelouch an opportunity to escape and he did so and after meeting with her, he vowed to raise an army strong enough to bring down Britannia. Hotel Jacking Incident Sometime after the Saitama Ghetto Battle, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia was taken hostage along with many other Britannian citizens and officials while visiting a hotel by members of the Japan Liberation Front. Cornelia and the Britannian Military isolated the JLF inside the hotel but were at a stand still as they couldn't move in knowing that all the hostages would be executed. Zero took this as a opportunity to sneak in and meet the JLF forces lead by Josui Kusakabe and conversed with him until he lunged at him with his katana and was forced to kill himself along with his guards thanks to the Geass being used on him. Afterwards, Zero's forces broke into the building and rescued all of the hostages and blew up the hotel building while having the hostages escape via life boats. On board another boat was Zero and his followers to which he declared them to be members of the Order of the Black Knights, a resistance organization that would fight against injustice and declared their intent to liberate Japan from Britannian rule and marked the official beginning of the Black Rebellion. Battle of Narita After numerous drug operatiosn being busted, the Black Knights would later appear at Narita Mountain where the Britannian forces had assembled. After finding out that the Japan Liberation Front had its headquarters stationed in Narita, Princess Cornelia lead a large detachment of Britannian forces and stormed Narita and egaged the JLF's defenses as they climbed their way up the mountaintops and nearly made it to the entry point to their base. Right when victory was in sight, Zero ordered the activation of numerous bombs and instigated an artificial land slide which engulfed the mountain and wiped out most of the JLF and Britannian forces and isolated Cornelia. Taking advantage of the chaos, the Black Knights moved in and intercepted Cornelia and her forces in an attempt to capture the viceroy while the remaining Britannian troops were scattered and struggled to gain a foothold against both the Black Knights and the JLF troops. Suzaku and the Lancelot eventually interviened and saved Cornelia and due to his efforts against Kallen and the damage that the Gurren had sustained, Zero ordered the Black Knights to retreat and so did the Britannians with their forces having suffered heavy losses. In the ensuing chaos, bodies were dug up from thw reckage of Narita mountain and a memorial was built in honor of those who died in the battle. Battle of Port Yokosuka Sometime after the Battle of Narita, the Japan Liberation Front had sustained heavy losses from the battle with their headquarters gone and most of their personal having been wiped out. To avoid being caught, the remnants of the JLF had all escaped to Port Yokosuka and stole a ship filled with Sakuradite and used it as a means of escape to remain free from Britannian clutches. The Britannians however, caught wind of this and sent in a strike team lead by Cornelia to kill the escaping JLF Members and destroy the organization once and for all which the Britannians had believed would cripple and end Japanese resistance in Area 11. The battle was soon instigated when Britannian naval infantry began landing on the ship while a squad of Sutherlands provided cover fire. The ship was soon destroyed and killed all personal on board thus, ending the JLF and crippling the Britannian forces and the Black Knights soon arrived and ambushed the Britannian forces in order to capture Cornelia again. Zero ran right into Cornelia and had her pinned when Ashforc Academy Student Shirley Fennet showed up and threw Lelouch off and left him open to attack by Suzaku. A fight soon broke out and the Black Knights leader was soon forced to eject after his Burai was destroyed and was left unconcious. After some time, Lelouch/Zero woke up and the Black Knights were forced to retreat having gained nothing from the battle. Geography and Territory Britannia had one-third of the entire world under its banner having all of the Americas following the invasion and anexxation of Japan, it was renamed Area 11 and are instead member states of the Europia United. The actual Britannian homeland is unknown but the American colonies the remnants of the British Empire and monarchy had fled to in the 18th Century were established as the Imperial Homeland and presumably other nations like Canada and Mexico could've also been absorbed intothe First Black Rebellion. Britannia began its expansion across the world where it invaded the E.U. in the Middle East, Africa, and Russia while also warring with the Chinese Federation and acquiring territory such as Indonesia and Cambodia. Sometime in 2017 a.t.b. during Britannia's campaign to dominate the world, Britannian troops invaded and conquered the Middle Eastern Federation and re-named it Area 18 afterwards and Schneizel had successfully lead a campaign against the E.U. where he conquered half of its territory. By the year 2018 a.t.b. following the dissolution of the Chinese Federation, the collapse of the Europia United, and the formation of the United Federation of Nations, Britannia had conquered half of the world with the UFN being the only force able to oppose them and the empire's expansion all across the entire world. Every Britannian colony is named as an area with a number following after each new area is established. A Britannian area is a nation or a group of countries that are conquered by Britannia and are grouped together as one unified colony under the Imperial banner. Britannia had around eighteen-twenty one area colonies around the start of the series but more were created as Britannia continued its expansionist campaign around the world but many of them aren't identified other than Spain as Area 24. Each area is headed by a viceroy as its head of state and all of whom are from the Britannian nobility or Imperial Family with a selective governing body of natives also having been established such as the N.A.C. in Area 11. The general Britannian policy to allow each area to govern itself and send tax revanue back to the homeland to financially support the empire. Following the ascension of Lelouch to the Britannian thrown, he abolished the area-number system and instead restored the names of all conquered nations under Britannian rule and their governments but, Lelouch remained the de-facto ruler of each area colony and only abolished the old system to earn favoratism amongst the members of the UFN. After Nunally's ascension to the imperial throne, she also left the aristocracy abolished and also made friends with former colonies and most likely decolonized many nations such as those in Europe and other parts of the world. Notable Areas #United States of America - Imperial Homeland #Canda and Queen Elizabeth Islands #Mexico and Central America #Greenland #Iceland #South America #Hawaii and Midway Atoll #Falkland Islands #New Zealand #Indochina - Disputed (shown as Chinese Federation territory) #Japan #Philippines #Camobida - Disputed (shown as Chinese Federation territory) #Papau New Guinea #South Pacific Islands #Korean Peninsula - Disputed (shown as Chinese Federation territory) #Indonesia - Disputed (shown as Chinese Federation territory) #Middle Eastern Federation #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Spain Euro Britannia Sometime during the Britannian-European war, the Holy Britannian Empire had established a tirbutary sub-empire in Europe called Euro Britannia. Euro Britannia is a sub-empire that is comprised of all conquered European nations from Britannia sometime during the war. Its capitol is Sankt Petersburg, Russia and has control over territories in the European mainland particulary in Eastern and Southern Europe. Its lead by Britannian nobles from European descent who view the war against the Europia United as a personal vendetta against the E.U. as punishment for what they did to the old British and European monarchies from during the days of the revolution. Euro Britannia acts as Britannia's eastern front against the E.U. and presumably grew in size following the collapse of the Europia United in 2018 a.t.b. and the annexation of Western European countries. Major Cities The capitol city of Britannia is Pendragon where the Pendragon Imperial Palace is at with the majority of the ruling Imperial family members living in a district known as Saint Darwin Street. The emperor resides in the Britannia Palace, the site of assassination and home to the Imperial throne. Other residences include Belial Palace where Nunally had previously resided in prior to her exile and Warrick Palace, the home of Clovis' mother. Other palaces include the Imperial Villa at Aries, the residence of Lelouch's mother prior to her assassination which was known for its luxorious and beaufiul gardens which was recreated by Clovis at the Viceroy Palace in Area 11 during his time as viceroy of the country. The location of Pendragon is unknown but it's seen being in the middle of a desert landscape presumably either in Central Arizona or Southern California. California Base is a major port that is used by the Britannian Pacific Fleet and is based on the west coast of the Britannian homeland somewhere in California. It's first mentioned after Nunally is escorted by a small Britannian air force fleet as her escort to Area 11 after she was chosen to be its next viceroy and is most likely based where San Fransisco, San Diego, or any other major real-world coastal city in California. Because California is called by its real world name and isn't refered to as an area colony, it's most likely part of the imperial homeland. Other real world locations include Texas which is part of Britannia and the city of Dallas which is the headquarters for Schneizel's personal research team. Other real world US States are also named such as Alaska, Rhode Island, Tennessee, and Virginia all exist and are most likely part of the homeland. Culture and Society The Holy Britannian Empire is the successor state and descendent of the original British Empire that fell centuries ago. As a result, much of its culture comes from that of the former imperial homeland in the British Isles. English is the national language and is the common dialect used by all Britannian citizens and tea is a common beverage amongst Britannians as well. Other aspects also include appretiation for classical arts, the opera, equestrianism and the names of certain Knightmare Frames i.e.: Glasgows, Sutherlands, and Warwick. Despite the obvious influence of British culture, Britannian culture itself is also large and diverse like the empire itself with other cultural aspects coming from American and other European origins such as French cuisine being enjoyed by Britannians despite the hatred and war between Britannia and the Europia United. Technology Britannia is technologically advanced and is the most advanced in the world due to its superpower status. Advanced forms of communication are present such as modern cellphones, ear pieces, computers, television and the internet among other technological devices. Information flows fast and freely across Britannia despite the state-sponsored propaganda in news panels and networks. Shirley and her friends in the swim club are seen with a hand-held TV while getting ready for class and the Tokyo Concessionn is bound with large solar panels around its edges. Vehicles appear to lack exhaust pipes implying that Britannia is a green energy and pollution free society. Social Views and Mentality Britannia is domianted by competition and the survival of the fittest socially speaking. Due to the presence and dominance that Social Darwinism has on Britannian society, the Britannian people are an uber-capitalistic, comsumer obessed, and competative society with corporations having large amounts of influence over imperial society. These characteristics result in spite for the Britannians being bult up, especially among Numbers. The numbers have demonstrated this mentality (specificaly Elevens) in their negative views of Britannians wether they be government or civilians as a response to the rampant discrimination and racism that Britannian leaders, authorities, and people have towards them. Demographics The Holy Britannian Empire is a large nation that expands over 1/3rd of the world and beyond later on. As a result, Britannia has billions of people population-wise and appears to be rather diverse as well. The term "Britannian" most likely originated from those who's ancestors originated from the British Isles and are presumably from Anglo-Saxon/Celtic descent. Britannians such as Villetta Nu have darker skin along with other Britannian soldiers as well showing that there's ethnic diversity amongst the Britannian population with these people being declared citizens and purists at that as well. Most Britannians appear to be white due to their European origin and the European-Britannians grew following territorial acquisitions during the European-Britannian War showing further ethnic diversity amongst the greater Britannian population. Other aspects of the Britannian population include Honorary Britannians, foriegn non-britannian citizens from the imperial area colonies that achieve citizenship status within the empire. They come from numerous backgrounds and cultures due to the vast size and scope of regions under Britannian control/influence with Suzaku Kururugi being the most notable and iconic honorary citizen. Below them however are the numbers which are foreigners native to Britannian colonies that don't achieve citizenship and are usually called by whatever number the area they live in is called such as calling the Japanese Elevens or the Middle Eastern people Eighteens. Known Members Britannian Imperial Family *Charles zi Britannia : 98th Emperor (deceased) *Lelouch vi Britannia : 11th Prince and 99th Emperor (deceased) *Nunnally vi Britannia: 4th Princess, former Viceroy of Area 11 and 100th Empress *Schneizel el Britannia: Second Prince and Prime Minister/Chancellor *Cornelia li Britannia : 2nd Princess, former Viceroy of Area 11 and Chief General of the Imperial Army *Clovis la Britannia : 3rd Prince and Viceroy of Area 11 (deceased) *Euphemia li Britannia : 3rd Princess and former Sub Viceroy of Area 11 (Deceased) *Marianne vi Britannia : 5th Imperial Consort (deceased) *Odysseus eu Britannia : 1st Prince and Chief Executive (deceased) *Guinevere de Britannia : 1st Princess (deceased) *Carine ne Britannia : 5th Princess and and Commander of the Far East Exchange Center (Deceased) *Gabrielle la Britannia: Imperial Consort *Charles' Father: 1st Prince (deceased) *Alec la Britannia: 91st Emperor (deceased) Knights of the Round *Suzaku Kururugi : Knight of Zero *Bismarck Waldstein : Knight of One (deceased) *Gino Weinberg : Knight of Three *Anya Alstreim : Knight of Six *Luciano Bradley : Knight of Ten (deceased) *Monica Kruszewski : Knight of Twelve (deceased) *Dorothea Ernst : Knight of Four (deceased) *Nonette Enneagram: Knight of Nine Nobles *Calares : Britannian Duke and Viceroy of Area 11 (deceased) *Jeremiah Gottwald : Former Margrave and Military Officer *Kanon Maldini : Earl and Schneizel's right hand *Lloyd Asplund: Earl, developer of Lancelot and Director of former Britannian Forces Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps and Camelot *The Black King : Unknown Noble title (deceased) *Villetta Nu : Baroness and Elite Knightmare Frame Pilot *Unnamed Noble : Unknown Noble title Military *Bartley Asprius : General and leader of the Code R Research Team (deceased) *Fayer : Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of Shikine Island *Gilbert G.P. Guilford : Personal Knight of Cornelia and leader of the Glaston Knights *Upson : General of Air Force (deceased) *Kewell Soresi : Member of the Purist Faction (deceased) *Liliana Vergamon : Member of the Valkyrie Squadron (deceased) *Marika Soresi : Member of the Valkyrie Squadron (deceased) *Andreas Darlton : Glaston Knights Leader (deceased) *Alfred G. Darlton: Glaston Knight (deceased) *Bart L. Darlton : Glaston Knight (deceased) *Claudio S. Darlton: Glaston Knight *David T. Darlton: Glaston Knight (deceased) *Edgar N. Dartlon: Glaston Knight (deceased) *Unnamed Commander : Commander of Britannian forces (deceased) *Unnamed Royal Guard Officer : Commander of Clovis's Royal Guard (deceased) Other *Alicia Lohmeyer: Viceroy Nunnally's Advisor (Deceased) *Joseph Fenette: Member of the Code R Research Team (Deceased) *Rolo Lamperouge : Former Britannian Agent (Deceased) *Cecile Croomy: Member of Camelot Military Infantry The use of infantry within Britannia is fairly unknown, and only a few times these soldiers were deployed. Usually when a Knightmare Frame would be too large to go in a certain location, squads of Britannian Infantry soldiers would be deployed, like hunting down rebels in a Ghetto. These foot soldiers are heavily armed and armoured with electronic visors. When they're not in armour, army officers and soldiers wear blue uniforms. Royal Guard The Royal Guards are military units that serves and protects members of the Britannian Imperial Family and also it is seen that members of the Knights of the Round also have their own Royal Guards. These following people have their own Royal Guard Types: Charles zi Britannia, Clovis la Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia. They are leaders of Royal Guard types such as Earl Kanon Maldini who is the leader of Schneizel's Royal Guard. Armored Vehicles Conventional vehicles like Tanks, Armored Personnel Carriers and other military vehicles are sometimes used by the empire. Large mobile bases, such as G-1 Bases, are often deployed as a command center and field hospital in potentially hostile territory. Knightmare The Knightmare Frames play a big role in the Code Geass series and are massive humanoid War Machines armed with dangerous weaponry and special abilties. They were soon enabled to fly, and Knights were the ones who were capable of piloting these robots. Also some non-Knightmare Pilots are capable of piloting them, for example Nina Einstein and Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Air Force The Britannian Air Force use VTOL Gunships and Knightmare VTOL as well as large Hover Ships such as Great Britannia and Avalon. Navy While Battleships are seen in the Empire in early battles, the Navy doesn't play a very important role in the Military. Knights Knights are elite specialized armed forces within Britannia that operate outside standard Britannian Military Hierarchy. Known Knight Orders: *Knights of the Round *Glaston Knights *Glinda Knights *Knights of St. Michael *Knights of St. Raphael Other Groups *Code R Research Team : Research Group. *Camelot: Developement Group. *Police Force: Police organization that have their own Police Knightmares. *Search and Rescue: Search and rescue people in distress or imminent dangers. Navigation Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Organizations Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy Category:Imperialists Category:Totalitarians Category:Grey Zone Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Warlords Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants